


We're Guilty All The Same

by TheWanderingLost



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Government Take Control, Alternate Universe - Rebels, BAMF!John, Baskerville Research Facility, Big Brother Mycroft, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I'll add tags/characters/relationships as I go along, Is the place of your nightmares, Lots of Unethical Shenanigans, M/M, Magnussen being creepy, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Mycroft IS the British Government, Re-Education Institute, Rebel!John, So they're all deamed nuts by the government, almost, he is also your nightmares, patient!John, patient!Sherlock, so to be honest, who isn't quite Mycroft yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingLost/pseuds/TheWanderingLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baskerville Children and Young Adults Re-Education Institue is a top-notch, Government funded, hush-hush facility for the troubled youth who need a little... re-education to see the error of their ways, for the better of society. </p><p>The residence, thousands of troubled children, (and namely Sherlock Holmes), are functioning their way through their daily routines petulant, reluctant and begrudging. </p><p>Enter one well known, radicalist and free-will rebel; John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Guilty All The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fight against oppression.

Recording Number: 7903 [edited version]

Patient: John H. Watson

Date of recording: 5th March 2047

Duration: 00 hours, 08 minutes, 27 seconds

Interviewer(s): Dr. J Carnac and Capt. C Wilson

* * *

 

Begin audio: 00:00:00

 

 

( _static silence_ )

Carnac: Good afternoon, John.

John: ...

Carnac: I’m sorry to hear about your loss.

John: (pause) No, you’re not.

Carnac: (laughs) Quite the contrary, actually. I care a great deal about your well being.

John: (scoffs)

Carnac: You may find that amusing now, but I assure you that your health is of upmost importance to me.

John: ...

Carnac: Now, Captain Wilson here would like to ask you a few questions, so I would like you to be co-operative with her –

John: I bet you would.

Carnac: -and answer them truthfully. (pause) You may begin, Captain.

Wilson: Hello, John. Let’s get straight down to business. I’ll start with some fairly simple questions first before we get on to the nitty gritty stuff. (shuffle of papers) Where were you and your team hoping to go when you entered London?

John: ...

Carnac: Come now, John. These are simple questions. Answering them won’t harm your friends.

John: ...

Wilson: What about what the rebels were hoping to achieve?

John: ...

Wilson: Who do the rebels have on the inside?

John: ...

Wilson: John, who is giving them information?

Carnac: (sighs) Withholding information will do nothing to help you or the rebels.

John: I thought my well being was of your ‘upmost importance’. Not rebel information.

Carnac: Your well being is important to me, yes.

Wilson: I’m here for information. I’m trying to keep this city safe from the likes of you and your friends.

John: (pause) Well you’re not doing a very good job.

Wilson: (sigh)

Carnac: John-

John: I’m not going to give you any information about my people. Not now, not ever. So you can give up this interrogation and save us all some time.

Carnac: (pause) We’ll see about that. Gentlemen. (scrape of chairs and footsteps)

(static silence)

 

End audio: 00:8:27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Hope you liked that little teaser, rest assured there will be more to come! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Bonus Round: Anyone willing to take a shot at who J. Carnac and C. Wilson are based on?   
> (Hint; England, and they didn't do anything good)


End file.
